


Space Tastes Like Raspberries

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Movies are dangerous for snacking.





	Space Tastes Like Raspberries

“Uuuuugh...”

Kokichi groaned as he writhed on the couch, eyes squeezed shut and arms curled around his stomach. He and Kaito had decided to marathon movies that day, a lazy day meant for cuddles and comfort. A day to relax and spend some quality time together.

Instead, Kokichi had given himself a stomach ache.

The other day, he had bought a container of raspberries to snack on. Maybe there was more to it than that; Kaito had mentioned that scientists had found ethyl formate, a chemical that gives raspberries their flavor in space in 2009 after Kokichi jokingly said something about “devouring all of space and time” for whatever nonsensical reason. He then bought the raspberries the next day, joking about how he was going to “taste like space,” but never actually ate any of it.

Kokichi had decided it would be a good snack food for the marathon, except by the time the second movie was over, he found himself with an empty container that very much started off very full of raspberries. A while later, the stomach ache had formed, and Kokichi deeply regretted his life choices.

“Still hurts?” Kokichi glanced over to Kaito, who had been in the kitchen fetching him some water. “Here. Maybe some water would help.”

As he placed the glass on the table next to the couch, Kokichi chuckled. “Awwww, Kaito’s so worried about me! It’s just a tummy ache, I’ll be fine.”

“I can’t believe you ate that entire container,” Kaito said. It seemed like he was ignoring Kokichi’s remarks. “That’s a  _ lot _ of raspberries.”

“Weeell, what can I say,” Kokichi grinned. “I  _ really _ wanted to taste like space for my beloved Kaito!”

Kaito rolled his eyes, but he was suppressing a grin. “You’re  _ ridiculous, _ ” Kaito retorted. “Hey, sit up for a sec. I wanna sit.”

“Huuuh? But if I sit up, I can’t lay down. Unless—does that mean you want me to lay my head on your lap?” Kokichi’s grin only grew wider. “In that case, you have to kiss me first!”

“Seriously, dude?”

Kokichi nodded. “Absolutely! I haven’t gotten my Kaito kisses yet today, I’ve been soooo deprived!” Kokichi started sniffling, fake tears gathering in his eyes. “I feel so unloved!”

“Okay, okay, fine.” Kaito gave a soft huff before he knelt down. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Kokichi didn’t have enough time to counter with his own remark; just as he opened his mouth to speak, Kaito had leaned over and pressed his lips against his own. It was gentle, almost innocent, but so tender and sweet. It didn’t last long, but it was enough to make Kokichi feel a little dizzy.

“You taste like raspberries.” Kaito’s voice was low, almost as tender and gentle as the kiss itself.

Kokichi hummed. For a moment, he considered letting the comment slide, but he just couldn’t help himself. So he replied; “Actually, I taste like  _ space.” _

With a snort, Kaito rolled his eyes again and went in for a second kiss. It was still gentle, but Kokichi felt that Kaito was smiling.

Kokichi smiled back, and wrapped his arms around Kaito’s neck. The stomach ache was the last thing on his mind.


End file.
